Behind Closed Doors
by Storybrooke
Summary: Es increíble lo que se puede escuchar detrás de una puerta cerrada. Eso lo comprueba Chiron luego de buscar a Percy y Annabeth, y terminar frente a la cabaña tres y escuchando ruidos extraños salir de ahí.


_No voy a mentirles, escribir esto fue quizá una de las experiencias más chistosas como escritora que he tenido. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**_BEHIND CLOSED DOORS._**

* * *

Percy y Annabeth no estaban en ningún lugar visible en el campamento, y eso estaba comenzando a preocupar a Chiron.

El viejo centauro caminó por entre el lugar nuevamente, preguntando. Necesitaba hablar con ambos campistas hoy y no los había visto desde la mañana en el comedor. Ni si quiera fueron a almorzar, lo cual era un más extraño porque si había algo que Percy nunca olvidaba, eso era la comida.

"Oye, Chiron, ¿intentaste en sus cabañas?" preguntó Clarisse con una espada en la mano y su armadura todavía puesta, mostrando que acaba de terminar una batalla de prueba. Chris estaba a su lado como siempre, en silencio y analizándolo todo. Chiron podía entenderlo, aun varios campistas no confiaban en él, y si tenía que ser sincero, él tampoco lo hacía totalmente.

"Sí, pero supongo que volveré a revisar."

Caminó para las cabañas, seguido de ambos semidioses. En el camino se encontraron con Will, y el hijo de Apolo dijo que los había visto no hace poco caminar a la cabaña de Atenea. Los cuatro llegaron hasta allí, solo para encontrar en la puerta a los hermanos Stoll discutiendo con Rachel sobre dioses saben qué ridiculez.

"No están aquí Chiron," respondió Rachel con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos, "solo estamos los brutos estos, y yo evitando que algo estúpido suceda," los hermanos Stoll tenían una sonrisa juguetona en sus rostros mientras eran fulminados con la mirada fría de la nueva oráculo.

"Oh, pero pasamos por la cabaña de Percy," comentó Connor sin perder su sonrisa traviesa.

"Escuchamos murmullos," completó Travis.

"Definitivamente deben estar ahí," Chiron asintió dándoles una mirada cautelosa. Divisó la cabaña número tres y caminó casi trotó a ella. Nuevamente seguido, ya no solo por tres semidioses, eran ahora cinco más una humana.

Tuvo que aminorar el paso a medida que se acercaba. Había no solo murmullos provenientes de la cabaña número tres. Habían otro tipo de ruidos provenientes de esa cabaña, y como si hubiese sido orquestado todos se quedaron inmóviles y con sigilo se acercaron a la puerta.

"Percy, detente," masculló entre jadeos Annabeth.

"¿Te estoy haciendo daño?" preguntó con cuidado el hijo de Poseidón. Hubo un sonido sordo, y Annabeth jadeo con fuerza.

"Solo un poco," jamás, nunca, ni en un millón de años la voz de Annabeth se había escuchado como un susurro entre el viento.

"Te lo dije chica sabia," ellos casi podían ver la sonrisa problemática en los labios de Percy, "la primera vez es la más dolorosa, pero te prometí que sería cuidadoso," Chiron tuvo que comprobar la cara del resto para saber si estaban tan sorprendidos como él, o si habían escuchado lo mismo que él.

Y parecía que de hecho todos habían escuchado perfectamente esas palabras porque seis pares de ojos grandes y dilatados miraban la puerta y entre sí con infinita sorpresa.

"No quiero que seas delicado conmigo Percy," afirmó Annabeth haciendo que el viejo centauro no solo se sintiera aún más sorprendido pero anonadado.

"Bien," susurró, "¿por qué no mueves tu pierna un poco más arriba?" Chiron sostuvo la respiración, "levanta la cadera," pidió. Para ese punto el entrenador de héroes no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Así?"

"Un poco más Annabeth, no esperes que por ahí quepa," de repente la respiración fue innecesaria.

"Perseus, si levanto más la cadera no podré… espera, ¿y si me arqueo?" preguntó.

"Sí, ahora puedo…" Annabeth rió quedadamente.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"No sabía que eras tan flexible, sesos de alga," estaba vez el jadeo no vino proveniente de la rubia hija de Atenea, si no de Rachel.

"No puedo creer que Annabeth dijera eso," el murmuro fue tan bajo que Chiron estaba seguro que solo él la había escuchado.

"Dioses del olimpo," masculló Clarisse a su lado.

"Percy," habló Annabeth nuevamente, "ese lunar es bastante atractivo," se burló, "no sabía que lo tenías ahí."

"Da gracias que tienes el honor de verlo, ¿puedes ser tan amable de quitar tu mano de ahí?" preguntó. Chiron estaba bastante pegado a la puerta pero ahora Connor había intentado asomarse por debajo de la puerta. Chiron pateó su pie con suavidad y firmeza. Ya era hora de terminar con todo esto.

¿Pero y si abría la puerta y ninguno estaba decente? Casi rodó los ojos, por supuesto ninguno de los dos iba a estar decente.

"¿Annabeth?" preguntó Percy.

"¿Percy?" le imitó su novia con el mismo timbre de voz.

"¿Te está gustando?" su voz derrochaba sinceridad.

"Sí, no pensé que lo fuese a disfrutar tanto," admitió Annabeth y eso fue suficiente para que Chiron abriese la puerta de golpe haciendo que los demás tropezaran con su parte trasera en el camino por ver dentro de la habitación.

"Ustedes dos…" comenzó, pero detuvo su oración. Percy y Annabeth lo miraban con curiosidad. Se acomodaron no tan rápido e inclinaron sus cabezas para ver mejor quienes estaban detrás de él.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Percy. Annabeth tenía el ceño fruncido. Se levantó del piso y se acercó a Chiron.

"Sé que es contra las reglas estar solos en una cabaña, pero Percy me retó y realmente necesitaba hacerlo," los ojos grises tormentosos de Annabeth, tales como los de su madre lo miraron calculadoramente, "¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?" preguntó refiriéndose a su pequeño público.

Hubieron varios murmullos, muchos "no estábamos haciendo nada", "solo pasábamos por aquí", "no hemos estado aquí" y varias risas bajas, antes de que todos se fuesen de ahí.

"¿Sucedió algo Chiron?" el centauro parpadeó varias veces, los miró y miró el piso.

"No," tartamudeó con su mirada sorprendida, negó varias veces, "saben que uhm… tienen castigo por estar solos," carraspeó, "les toca estar a cargo del comedor por esta noche y… uhm, eso es todo, nos vemos luego," de la misma forma que entró, salió, dejando a Percy y Annabeth totalmente confundidos.

"Eso ha sido raro," comentó Percy arrodillándose al piso, Annabeth lo imitó.

"Bastante," acordó, "recojamos este juego así podremos ir a cenar y comenzar a limpiar rápido," Percy asintió.

"La próxima vez invitamos a Grover," dijo, "¿te imaginas lo divertido que sería jugar twister con alguien que tiene pezuñas?"

* * *

**Σοφία.**


End file.
